dungeoncrusherfandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Gameplans
Advanced Strategies This page assumes that you have read the '''Tips and Strategy '''page and understand the basics of game mechanics. The purpose of this page is the clarify the advanced strategies used for optimized play. Optimized play is where you ensure that every decision is the best one to support end game content - rather than a smooth or "casual" experience. Three Hero Long Game Strategy Starter Hero ---> Mid Game Support ----> Finishers Looking at most of the leaderboards you see a consistent theme with many of the top performing players. 1) They have a Galactic X starter hero, usually Ferralheart. 2) They have a Legendary or Mythic mid tier hero such as McCliff, Mecharion, or Prenax The Deceiver. 3) They have an end game hero such as Almmaharret, Star Hunter, or Soul Eater, allways above Divine rarity and usually at Galactic X or higher. There are a few other high tier players that have three higher tiered heroes in their roster. Their highest DPS hero may be at galactic, but the others are rarely above Divine or Mythic and those are a lower tier. These players did not use a Galactic X starter hero, but rather switched over to using Midas and a high level Spatial Portal to start their runs and achieve targeted rarity upgrades. The Race to 1,500 The first phase of the game is to reach level 400 to unlock the altar to begin collecting mid tier hero shards. The Second Phase is to use the mid tier heroes to reach level 1,500 to begin collecting end game hero shards. Third phase is to max out your end game heroes and dominate the leaderboard. If you aren't planning what you are doing it will take a very long time to acquire all the necessary Heroes and Rarity upgrades necessary to reach and farm this breakpoint with your Dark Ritual Runs. Having to progress through more than two or three Hero Cards to reach 1,500 will hurt your ability to apply rarities to your end game heroes as you unlock them. Strategy 1 - Spread Loading Rarities and a Transition to Midas This is the route most players use. They pick a starter hero, a transition hero and a mid tier hero to reach level 1,500. Usually this looks like an Epic or Higher Feralheart, Followed by Justice or Sun Xi, and then a High Rarity McCliff to reach 1,500. The advantage to this is that you feel like your unlocking and making progress with each new hero. After unlocking level 1,500, people revisit and upgrade rarity on Feralheart to eliminate the Dragon / Feralheart / Sun Xi for their later mid tier hero in order to force rarity on their first end game hero card. This causes rarity upgrades to split amongst 4 or more Heroes over the course of your game progress and you have to continuously upgrade and drop previous heroes from your roster - meaning their DPS and rarity upgrades eventually go to waste. It's also slow. But it does work. What ultimately ends up happening is that the player must foregoes all previous rarity upgrades and transition to Midas as their starting character. Using a trick involving a high level portal, and earning just enough cash at low levels to unlock arrow storm and the Midas Touch skill, they cash click a high level monster (usually level 499, 667, 1667, etc...) for the cash investment necessary to directly unlock the first of their end game heroes. Previous rarities are lost, and usually given up at the altar for a few more shard draws at the 1,500 altar. This allows for Midas, a single end game transition card, and the target rarity card for focused runs and continued game progression. Strategy 2 - The Galactic X Starter Card Any Character that is at equal cost or cheaper than Brath The Merciless is considered a "Starter" card. They can be purchased either outright using the Magic Bag artifact, or can be purchased using the gold earned by arrow storming a level 50 or 60 monster with sufficient percentage bonus to gold gain. By putting one of these heroes at gear level 4 and Galactic X, you can reach level 1,500 without upgrading the rarity on any other hero. This takes time and patience as your game stalls between the transition of Rarity Classifications (Legendary to Mythic, Mythic to Divine) which require ten rarity upgrades a piece. It requires a total of 64 rarity upgrades to go from common to Galactic X. Between PVP Mythic Chests and Vaults, and daily bosses, you can earn somewhere between 2 and 7 rarities a day if you are heavily active and farming a full 10 rounds of PVP every 5 hours (assuming you manage two five hour chunks). This plus what you pull from daily bosses can give you a Galactic X starter hero in approximately two weeks. After a starter character reaches Galactic X, their DPS is locked in and an additional hero can be purchased while making a targeted rarity run, as the Galactic X hero will not show up during an upgrade payout. This still allows for a Midas transition to end game cards with the benefit of the starter cards DPS to smooth and quicken the overall run. Galactic X starter Options: There are only 3 Ferralheart is the most common Galactic X starter. End game DPS tends to be around -E320-340 depending on artifacts and soul bank. He is a common target for new players to upgrade and his rarity upgrades can't be accidentally altered for shards later in the game. Most players go back to Feral to Galactic X him in order to free up a slot for their first end game shard hero and maintain their normal hero progression. The problem with Feralheart is that there are two other higher DPS options available. Feralhearts base DPS is only 75. Gormmash is the second best option. He has the best DPS of the starter cards, and after reaching Galactic X his base DPS is on par with Darthu or Raxas Tor (his 5% per level gives him 750X bonus to base Dps which starts at 20,000M). He also possesses a x4 critical damage multiplier support skill (Ferral has none). Final DPS for Gormmash is somewhere around E350-380, which is another 50-100 levels over Ferralheart for soul farming. The problem with Gormmash is that he is a hidden hero and is difficult to unlock while spending very few souls (short guide on that below). Midas is the best option. He will be roughly and e1 or e2 behind Gormmash's final DPS total, but has three major things going for him. The Midas Touch Skill (for the above mentioned jump start) and a 3% bonus to critical click chance, which every little bit helps. Using Midas at Galactic X gives you the advantages DPS greater than Feralheart, and access to the Midas jump start without taking up a hero slot for your upgrade path or late game transitions. Mid Tier Options Mid tier is only here if you need additional DPS to go into deeper levels (more souls) as you wait to collect enough shards. If you went with a Galactic X hero, then you will want to hold off on increasing rarity on any other card until you can get a McCliff or later. McCliff tier-for-tier does more damage than Sun Xi, though Sun Xi is an option if your impatient or are having no luck. Another option with a Galactic X hero that can reach level 1,500 is to skip upgrading the mid tier characters all together and using the soul blank recipe to nuke all excessive shards and craft Almmarett as your next rarity target. Put level 1 gear on characters like Bobby, Grimbolt or Neerd and sac them AFTER reaching 1,500 for the higher end shards. Wash rinse repeat. Upgrade Almmarett as you wait for the shards to come in for the massively expensive final hero cards. Shortest Route to 400 - Unlocking Gormmash After starting a new account I found the minimum necessary to unlock Gormmash using the fewest possible upgrades. 1) Do do the daily bosses unless abosultely necessary. Save as much currency (gems/bottles) as you can while doing this. You will need them to double down on your daily bosses (50 bottles each) and unlocking Sun Xi for an easy mid game transition. 2) To reach level 400, you need a Dragon at Ultra Rare (3 upgrades) and 1 star. Alternatively you can also reach level 400 with Rare and Two Stars (expensive gear). You will need 2-3 thousand souls stashed in a lions heart and Midas amulet at rank 30 or higher, and some modest clan bonuses to transition smoothly through purchases as you climb to 400. Click gear also helps extend your DPS and earn gold faster. 2b) The fastest / cheapest way to get Ultra Rare on a Dragon is to spend 20 gems for the first upgrade, 1 PVP chest, and 1 Daily boss. To focus upgrade your dragon you can transition from an non-upgraded Ferralheart, to a non-upgraded Dal'ek to your dragon with a decent Midas Amulet. 3) Sacrifice Galas, Frost Giant every time you hit level 400 and immediately rebirth. The sooner you get Gormmash the sooner you can speed through the game and focus upgrade him. After unlocking you only need to purchase Feralheart to unlock Gormmash for targeted runs. At Legendary with one gear upgrade (super cheap and doable for him), he can hit level 500. He will hit level 700 about the time you put mythic and two stars on him. Category:Guides